


She is Touching My Hand

by pinkevilbob



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: Jester's hand fitted perfectly in Caleb's. He could never get over that fact. Every time they held hands, he noticed just how well they fitted together. All hands were supposed to rest within each other easily, but nothing could truly compare to the perfection of Jester Lavorre holding his hand.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	She is Touching My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oftennot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oftennot/gifts).



> It's Oftennot's Birthday! Hap Birth! She asked for married domestic fluff. So here it is!

Jester's hand fitted perfectly in Caleb's. He could never get over that fact. Every time they held hands, he noticed just how well they fitted together. All hands were supposed to rest within each other easily, but nothing could truly compare to the perfection of Jester Lavorre holding his hand.

"Cay-leb," Jester said, tugging his hand a little. "We're going to be late."

A smile spread over Caleb's face. "Are we now?"

Jester nodded. "We told Yeza and Veth that we'd meet them ten minutes ago."

"Then we really should hurry," he said. He knew he should care and that he missed Veth, but Caleb found it impossibly hard to focus on anything but Jester when her hand was in his.

"Come on," Jester said. "They invited us to brunch, and you know one should never be late for brunch."

Caleb nodded like this was some eternal truth. "Of course, we must hurry then." He lengthened his stride causing Jester to huff at him as she had to rush to catch up with him, but a smile soon spread over her face.

"This will be a lot of fun. It's been too long since we’ve seen Veth," Jester said.

"We saw her three days ago," Caleb said, but he had to agree. After so much time together, it was hard sometimes not to be by her side.

Jester nodded again. "And that's too long. At least it's too long for me."

Caleb nodded. "Ja, that is too long for me too." 

They approached the restaurant. It was a gaudy little place, but Jester and Veth seemed to like it, so that was enough for Caleb. Veth and Yeza were already seated, so Caleb and Jester were able to quickly join them.

"Took you long enough," Veth said, but a smile was soon on her face.

"Caleb lost track of time," Jester said.

Yeza raised a questioning eyebrow at that, but he didn't say anything.

It was a pleasant brunch even if Caleb was not entirely sure what he thought of brunch. Just felt like a glorified breakfast to him. But Jester was there and so were heir friends, so that was enough for Caleb. And more importantly, Jester's hand was resting on his, which made everything right in his world and next to impossible to focus on anything else.

A waitress stopped by their table. "How are you all doing?"

"We're married," Caleb blurted out. A red hot blush covered his face.

Jester gave his hand a squeeze and giggled. "That's true."

"Oh, well congratulations," the waitress said.

Veth rolled her eyes. "Are you still telling everyone you meet that you're married? You’ve been married for nearly three years."

"I think it's cute," Yeza said.

"I do too," Jester said, kissing her husband on the cheek.

Caleb could feel his blush grow darker, but it didn't stop the dumb grin on his face. How could he not tell the whole world that he was the lucky man married to Jester Lavorre?


End file.
